


Thank you for the smile upon your face

by SoraaKami



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Drunk Franky, Drunk Sunny, Humanized, Humor, Luffy Being Luffy, Luna don't read, Poor robin, human Sunny
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraaKami/pseuds/SoraaKami
Summary: Où les Chapeaux de paille font la rencontre de leur bateau en chair et en os.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7
Collections: Human!Sunny - Enfer de Dante





	Thank you for the smile upon your face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [6Starlight6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Starlight6/gifts), [Voirloup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/gifts), [LeiaFavaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/gifts).



> « Idée 1 de Voirloup : Un objet très important dans la vie de votre personnage se fait transformer en humain et commence à dire beaucoup, beaucoup de choses gênantes sur votre personnage à son entourage. »
> 
> Me voici donc pour un human!Sunny tout chou (et un peu débile) et qui, je l’espère, vous fera rire !
> 
> Ceci est une collaboration avec Voirloup, 6Starlight6 et LeiaFavaz qui ont écrit leur propre version de cette idée, n’hésitez pas à aller lire leurs travaux ! o/

Les chapeaux de paille venaient d’accoster sur une nouvelle île, dont la ville principale était aussi touristique qu’immense et respirait le calme, loin des affrontements pirates et/ou Marines. Le port, dont la taille était à la hauteur de sa cité, se trouvait tellement bien sécurisé qu’ils avaient jugé pouvoir y laisser le Sunny en toute quiétude et Nami décida de permettre à tout le monde sans exception d’aller prendre du bon temps à travers les rues marchandes.

Ils y restèrent donc une bonne partie de la journée, se retrouvant en fin d’après-midi pour revenir tous ensemble sur leur cher bateau.

\- .... Les gars, les appelle soudainement Usopp, qui marchait un peu en avant avec Chopper. On a amarré le Sunny où ?

\- Et ben, iciiiiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH IL EST OÙ ?! Braille la navigatrice.

Tout le monde se fige, avisant l’emplacement à présent vide de leur bateau.

\- Oh bordel, Sunny, il est où ?! Panique Franky.

\- Calmos, vous vous plantez : on l’a mis de l’autre côté.

\- Merci Marimo, mais on a clairement pas besoin de toi et ton sens de l’orientation de merde sur ce coup-là.

\- La ferme foutu cuistot de mes deux !

\- J’crois qu’Zoro a raison, il doit être de l’autre côté !

\- Luffy, tu n’étais même pas là lorsqu’on l’a amarré puisque tu t’es envoyé sur le port cinq bonnes minutes avant, lui fait remarquer Jinbei.

\- Comme d’habitude, en somme ! Yohohoho !

\- Peut-être a-t-il été coulé par le fond et que sa figure de proue détruite va remonter à la surface d’un instant à l’autre ?

\- Robin, arrête ça !! S’écrit Chopper les larmes aux yeux.

Entre inquiétude et panique, une partie du groupe se met à regarder frénétiquement autour d’eux pour chercher leur bateau du regard pendant que l’autre entre dans une vive discussion remplie d’hypothèse aussi invraisemblables les unes que l’autres.

Pas vraiment intéressé, le capitaine s’assoit à part sur un tonneau pour regarder son équipage chercher une solution à sa place, se curant allégrement le nez d’un air aussi neutre que stupide, avant qu’il ne sente quelque chose lui tapoter l’épaule.

\- Luffy, tu veux bien me prêter des vêtements ? J’crois que c’est pas super de se balader nu quand on est humain.

\- Hmm ?

Il avise la jolie jeune femme qui l’interpelle, effectivement nue comme un ver. Un peu plus grande que lui, ses longs cheveux blonds aux reflets roux partent en arrière dans une immense touffe en dégradé, s’apparentant presque à la crinière d’un lion. L’arrondi parfait de son visage lui offre des traits poupons et ses yeux aussi noirs que ceux du capitaine sont profonds et grands ouverts, lui donnant un léger air... Idiot.

Luffy hausse les épaules en analysant sa demande.

\- Ouais, si tu veux.

Il retire sa chemise pour lui tendre mais se fait fracasser le crâne par sa navigatrice.

\- MAIS QU’EST-CE QUE TU FOUUUUUUUUUS ?!

\- Bah quoi, elle m’a demandé des fringues !

\- Et toi tu lui donnes alors que tu la connais même pas et, bordel, elle est à poil, Luffy !! Ça te perturbe même pas ?!

\- OH MON DIEU, SURTOUT CACHEZ LES YEUX DE SANJI !! S’écrie Chopper derrière eux.

\- Trop tard... Souligne Usopp en désignant leur cuistot qui gît par terre dans une mare de sang, les yeux en cœur et le sourire béat.

\- Pourquoi t’es à poil toi, d’ailleurs ?! Demande Nami à la jeune femme.

\- J’sais pas moi, répond-elle en haussant nonchalamment les épaules.

\- Comment tu peux ne pas savoir ?!

\- Il t’est arrivé quelque chose ? Demande timidement le renne. Tu as des problèmes ?

\- Nan, j’crois pas.

Nami hausse un sourcil devant la nonchalance de cette jeune fille beaucoup trop bizarre, tandis que la concernée enfile finalement la chemise de Luffy qui ne couvre que le haut de son corps. Et donne donc un résultat assez ridicule.

\- ... Ça sert à rien là, non ? Interroge-t-elle en s’observant.

\- À rien du tout, confirme le sniper en détournant à moitié les yeux, le rouge aux joues.

\- Je... je ne peux même pas lui demander de me montrer sa culotte... Murmure Brook, aussi choqué que ravi alors qu’il ne cache même pas son petit saignement de nez.

Derrière eux, Robin observe d’un œil amusé Zoro qui pousse avec le bout de son pied et par petits à-coups le cuisinier pour vérifier s’il est toujours vivant ou non. Quant à Franky, il ne peut s’empêcher de dévisager l’inconnue de haut en bas avec des yeux aussi ronds que perplexes.

\- Jeune fille, tu sembles complètement perdue, fait remarquer Jinbei, les sourcils froncés. Comment ne peux-tu pas savoir si tu as des problèmes ou non ?

\- Beeen... Hésite-t-elle, posant un index interrogateur sur son menton. C’est assez flou, mais j’suis pas vraiment certaine que je suis censée être humaine, en fait.

Un court silence incrédule parcourt l’assemblée en face d’elle. Le capitaine se met à rire de cette phrase sans aucun sens, tandis que leur navigatrice roule des yeux, déjà lassée de cette situation.

\- Bon. Si tu dis que tu n’as pas de problème, tant mieux pour toi. Zoro, file lui ta ceinture pour qu’elle puisse couvrir le bas et on retourne à nos propres problèmes.

\- Quoi ?! S’étrange le sabreur. Pourquoi JE devrais lui filer mon haramaki ?!

\- Parce que t’es le seul à porter autant de vêtements inutiles !

\- C’est pas inutile ! Et le cuistot avec ses trois milles vestes, pourquoi tu lui dis rien ?!

\- Parce qu’il est mort, peut-être ? Et que c’est pas d’une veste dont on a besoin ?

\- Je lui donnerai pas mon haramaki ! Crache-t-il, résolu.

\- T’abuses mec, lui balance Usopp. Luffy a bien donné sa chemise, lui.

\- BAH DONNE-LUI TON FROC TOI SI T’ES SI GÉNÉREUX !!

\- MAIS JE VAIS PAS ME BALADER EN SLIP !

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Insiste Brook derrière lui. Franky, lui...

\- JUSTEMENT, JE SUIS PAS UN PERVERS COMME LUI !!

\- J’suis fier d’être un pervers, annonce le cyborg en les poussant pour approcher de la jeune fille. Et un pervers gentleman, en plus. Tiens, prends ça gamine.

Et c’est bel et bien son slip qu’il tend à la jeune fille, arborant fièrement ses parties intimes ainsi libérées au gré du vent, faisant arracher un hurlement horrifié à Nami et Usopp et un rire esclaffé à Luffy et Robin.

\- Oh, merci c’est trop gentil ! S’exclame la blonde, véritablement touchée par ce geste.

Mais le poing rageur de Nami s’abat par pur réflexe sur son crâne.

\- MAIS TU VAS PAS METTRE CA ??!!! C’EST DÉGUEULASSE !!

\- Bah pourquoi ? Au moins je serai plus nue !

\- L’écoute pas et enfile-le, tu verras tu seras superrrrr classe !

\- Oui, merci Franky !

Elle s’exécute sous l’œil horrifié de quelques chapeaux de paille et se retrouve donc main sur les hanches, en slip et la chemise de Luffy toujours ouverte, laissant entrevoir une grande partie de sa généreuse poitrine.

\- Super !

\- Bon, si tout le monde est content, on va pouvoir t’abandonner à ton sort de fille _trop-étrange-même-pour-nous_ et retourner à nos recherches, soupire la rousse. Sur ce...

\- Vous cherchez quoi ?

\- Notre bateau, le Sunny ! Lui répond gaiement Luffy. Apparemment on l’a garé ici, mais j’suis quasiment sûr que c’était de l’autre côté en fait !

\- Moi aussi, confirme Zoro.

\- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER, LES DEUX ABRUTIS ?! Hurle de nouveau la navigatrice.

\- Même si nous l’avions réellement laissé de l’autre côté, nous le verrions quand même d’ici, leur fait remarquer doucement Robin.

\- Hein ? S’étonne l’inconnue. Mais pourquoi vous me cherchez alors que je suis là ?

Neuf paires d’yeux incrédules se mettent à la fixer avec insistance.

\- ... Quoi ? Souffle le sniper.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? Insiste Chopper.

\- Ben, que je comprends pas pourquoi vous me cherchez alors que je suis là, répète-t-elle consciencieusement.

\- .......

\- ... Sunny, c’est toi ? Demande Luffy, son immense sourire stupide floqué sur le visage.

\- SOIS PAS IDIOT !! S’étrangle Usopp.

\- SUNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!! Hurle le cyborg en se jetant sur la jeune fille pour la prendre dans ses bras. JE SAVAIS QUE C’ÉTAIT TOIIIIII !!! JE T’AI RECONNU, MON BÉBÉ !!!

Les yeux des autres chapeaux de paille sont à deux doigts de sortir de leurs orbites, surtout que le charpentier câline la jeune fille alors qu’il est toujours cul nu.

Et à leur grand dam, la soi-disant Sunny répond avec plaisir à son étreinte.

.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se retrouvent dans une taverne de la ville. Sanji a ressuscité et colle allégrement la nouvelle venue en lui proposant mille et un service, tandis que Franky –recouvert d’un kilt qu’Usopp lui a trouvé au passage pour éviter qu’il ne se fasse trop remarquer- repousse régulièrement les avances du harceleur professionnel.

\- Fous-lui la paix ou j’te fais bouffer la table ! Grogne-t-il.

\- Et toi lâche-la, c’est une lady, elle ne mérite pas de supporter tes immondes paluches sur son magnifique corps de déesse !

En effet, depuis qu’ils s’étaient installés à la grande tablée, Franky gardait ses mains protectrices sur les petites épaules de la blonde, en signe paternaliste assez évident.

\- Franky, je n’aurais jamais cru dire cela un jour, mais ton comportement est très mignon ! S’amuse Robin.

\- Alors, je ne sais pas si _mignon_ est un bon terme quand même... Soupire la rousse.

\- Hey Sunny, dis dis dis, ça fait quoi d’être un bateau ?! S’exclame le chapeau de paille surexcité.

\- C’est chouette ! Lui répond joyeusement la jeune femme. Sauf quand y’a des tempêtes !

\- Mais sérieusement Luffy ?! S’écrie Usopp en tapant du poing sur la table. Tu vas quand même pas croire que cette fille est VRAIMENT le Sunny ?! Pourquoi il se serait transformé en humaine, d’abord ?!

Mais il perd légèrement son aplomb devant le regard glacial du charpentier en face de lui.

\- Si c’était le Merry, tu l’aurais tout de suite reconnu, comme moi, claque-t-il.

\- M-m-mais...

\- Si tu es vraiment le Sunny, alors prouve-le, envoie soudainement Zoro, les bras croisés et l’œil dangereusement braqué sur la blonde.

\- Ben j’veux bien, mais comment ?

\- Tu pourrais dire quelque chose que seul le Sunny peut savoir ? Propose Chopper les yeux brillants.

\- Calmez-vous, ça reste toujours qu’un foutu bateau, raille Nami.

\- UN _FOUTU BATEAU_ ?!! Hurle Franky. IL A PAS L’AIR DE TE DÉRANGER TANT QUE ÇA QUAND TU TE DORES TRANQUILLEMENT LA PILULE SUR LUI ALORS QU’IL EST CASSÉ !!!

La navigatrice roule des yeux d’un geste aussi lent que las.

\- Dis-moi Sunny-san, amorce joyeusement Brook, as-tu déjà vu la culotte de Nami-san et Robin-san ?

\- MAIS TOI !! Hurle Nami en l’attrapant pour lui exploser le crâne sur la table.

\- Oui bien sûr ! Sauf que Robin ne porte que des culottes qui ne lui couvrent pas du tout les fesses, j’ai jamais compris pourquoi !

Évidemment, tout le monde fait les yeux ronds avant de les tourner par réflexe vers l’archéologue. Celle-ci se fige un court instant et la chose la plus improbable du monde arrive : elle baisse les yeux pour fuir ses compagnons, ses joues prenant une petite teinte rosée adorable.

\- Je... Cela ne se dit pas, Sunny...

Sanji décède de nouveau en un raz de marée nasal sanglant, tandis que Brook, Usopp, Franky et même Jinbei s’empressent de regarder ailleurs, le rouge aux joues pour certains et un léger filet de sang s’écoulant involontairement pour d’autres.

\- Pourquoi ça se dit pas ? Demande la jeune femme à Luffy, apparemment le seul avec Zoro et Chopper qui a gardé son sang-froid.

\- Me demande pas à moi, j’en ai aucune idée ! Par contre j’ai grave la dalle, pas toi ?!

\- Je sais pas ! Qu’est-ce que ça fait d’avoir faim ??

\- C’est quand ton ventre fait ce bruit-là, écoute !

Il présente son abdomen toujours nu légèrement en avant et un monstrueux gargouillement s’en échappe.

\- Shishishishi ! Sanji ! Va faire à bouffer !

\- Désolé Luffy mais il est de nouveau dans les vapes, lui fait remarquer Jinbei.

\- Ah Sanjiiii !! Appelez un médecin ! Réagit enfin Chopper.

\- Bon pour en revenir à notre discussion : que Robin porte ou non des strings change que dalle ! Les interrompt Zoro sourcils froncés, tandis que la moitié de ses compagnons lui envoie une expression outrée et que l’archéologue s’enfonce un peu plus sur sa chaise. T’as aucune preuve que t’es soi-disant le Sunny, en fait !

\- Mais si c’est moi Sunny !

\- Prouve-le ou barre-toi d’ici ! On a notre bateau à retrouver ! Rappelle sagement le second. On a pas de temps à perdre avec des conneries pareilles !

\- Pour une fois, merci Zoro, souffle la navigatrice.

La blonde gonfle des joues en signe d’agacement et se met à réfléchir quelques secondes.

\- Et ce livre que tu lis en ce moment ?? S’exclame-t-elle soudain à l’adresse du sabreur, plus déterminée que jamais. Tu le caches à tout le monde et tu le lis seulement quand tu es dans la vigie, alors il n’y a que moi qui peut connaître son existence !!

L’unique œil de Zoro s’écarquille alors que tous ses compagnons se tournent vers lui comme un seul homme.

\- C-c’est... C’est pas...

\- Bah alors, Marimo, tu nous caches des lectures secrètes ? Se délecte le cuistot, de retour parmi les vivants. C’est quoi comme livre ? Un porno ??

\- Évidemment que c’est un porno... Soupire la navigatrice en roulant de nouveau des yeux.

\- C’est forcément un porno, confirme Franky.

\- C’est quoi un porno ? Demande naïvement Luffy.

\- Ouais, c’est quoi un porno ? Répète tout aussi naïvement Sunny.

Un lourd poing s’abat sur la table tandis que Zoro a viré au rouge pivoine entre temps.

\- FERMEZ-LA !! C’EST PAS VOS OIGNONS !! ET C’EST TOUJOURS PAS UNE PREUVE !!

\- Sunny, y’a des images de gens à poils dans le livre ? Interroge le cyborg.

\- Hmmm nan ! Y’a que des lignes ! Beaucoup beaucoup de lignes !

Cela laisse l’équipage complètement perplexe alors que Zoro ressemble toujours à un coquelicot.

\- Pourquoi vous insistez ?! Vous voyez pas qu’elle raconte des conneries ?!

\- Dites, c’est quoi un porno ? Redemande Luffy de ses grands yeux ingénus.

\- Te rappelles-tu de ce qu’il y a d’écrit sur la couverture ? Demande Brook qui se prend au jeu à son tour.

\- MAIS POURQUOI VOUS INSISTEZ BORDEL ??!!

\- Oui ! Répond joyeusement la blonde. C’est écrit : « Comment survivre quand on a un sens de l’orientation complètement nul, Tome 1 »

Un silence de mort s’abat sur le groupe durant de longues secondes, jusqu’à ce qu’un fou rire général et tonitruant les prennent tous, sans exception. Seuls Zoro et « Sunny » restent calmes, le premier fusillant la seconde du regard. Puis il finit par se lever d’un coup, furieux, et sort de la taverne sans se retourner.

\- Hey va pas trop loin Marimo, qu’on te récupère pas à l’Île des Hommes-Poissons !! S’esclaffe Sanji, ce qui fait redoubler le rire du groupe.

\- Si tu penses que tu dois aller à droite, va immédiatement à gauche ! Rajoute Nami entre deux rires.

\- HAHAHAHAHAHA j’ai toujours faim. Et j’sais toujours pas ce que c’est qu’un porno.

\- Bon, alors, vous voyez bien que c’est Sunny !! S’exclame joyeusement Franky en secouant gentiment les épaules de la concernée qui leur offre un immense sourire niais.

\- Je dois bien avouer que j’ai un sérieux doute, maintenant... Réfléchit Jinbei.

\- Mais comment c’est possible qu’elle soit devenue humaine ?? Commence à paniquer le sniper. Un bateau peut pas se transformer en humain comme ça !!

\- Tu as mangé un fruit du démon ? Demande doucement Chopper à la concernée.

\- Euuuh, j’crois pas... Comment j’aurais fait de toute façon ? J’avais pas de bouche avant...

Elle s’arrête net, semblant prendre conscience de ce qu’elle vient de dire.

\- J’AVAIS PAS DE BOUCHE HAAAAAAAAAAA ET MAINTENANT J’EN AI UNE !!

Elle se met à remuer dans tous les sens en proie à un affolement assez étrange qui fait beaucoup rire Luffy et Brook. Franky lui rappelle l’existence du Groar Canon mais Chopper fait remarquer que ce n’est concrètement pas une vraie bouche et la jeune femme continue de paniquer, sous les rires décuplés des deux autres idiots et sous les regards blasés de Nami, Usopp et Sanji qui se posent de sérieuses question sur la santé mentale de la jeune fille... Enfin de leur bateau... Bref. Robin, Jinbei et Franky, quant à eux, partent dans une discussion passionnée sur les éventualités qui auraient pu amener à cet étrange évènement.

\- Je ne vois qu’un utilisateur du Fruit du démon, perso’... Réfléchit tout haut le charpentier.

\- C’est ce que je me dis également, mais pourquoi aurait-il ou elle fait une chose pareille à notre Sunny ? S’étonne Jinbei.

\- Peut-être que notre individu s’ennuyait-il simplement et a-t-il voulu s’amuser à transformer plusieurs bateaux ? Nous devrions nous renseigner au port pour voir si d’autres équipages n’ont pas vu leur propre bâtiment disparaître, eux aussi, proposa l’intelligente archéologue.

Ils sont très vite rejoints par Nami et Sanji qui se mêlent de la conversation.

\- Y’a pas de base Marine ici ? Ç’aurait pu nous aider s’il y a eu plusieurs cas de disparition recensés, note le cuistot.

\- Et on aurait été leur demander directement de nous renseigner ? Lui demande sarcastiquement la rousse en haussant un sourcil.

\- Nan, mais on aurait pu leur casser la gueule pour récolter les infos !

Ainsi plongés dans leur discussion, ils ne prêtent plus aucune attention à la blonde, maintenant entourée du quatuor infernal.

\- Hey Sunny, goûte ça ! Lui propose Luffy tout sourire. C’est de la bière et c’est trop bon !

\- Euuuuh, Luffy t’es sûr de toi là... ? Hésite Usopp.

\- Bah ouais, faut bien qu’elle découvre la belle vie de pirate !

\- Yohohoho, j’espère qu’elle tient aussi bien l’alcool que notre chère Nami-san !

\- Si elle boit lentement et pas plus d’une chope, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème ! Fit joyeusement remarquer le médecin de bord.

Mais à peine a-t-il le temps de finir sa phrase qu’il constate que Sunny est en train de faire un magnifique cul sec, duquel elle sort fièrement en lâchant un gros rot bien sonore.

\- Wouaaah, c’est vrai que c’est bon ! J’peux en avoir encore ?!

\- AAAAAAAAARGH SUNNY, POURQUOI TU AS BU SI VITE ?!

\- Quelle descente ! S’enthousiasme le squelette.

\- Ma bière ! Il en reste plus rien hahahahahaha ! HEY LE MEC DU BAR, FILE NOUS-EN DES AUTRES !!

Le cri de Luffy fait se retourner Sanji qui constate simplement que la blonde discute joyeusement avec Chopper, Usopp et Brook. Il hausse donc des épaules pour retourner à leurs hypothèses.

\- Peut-être devons-nous réaliser quelque chose avec elle pour qu’elle retrouve sa forme humaine ? Propose Jinbei.

\- Un sacrifice humain ?

\- Robin... Soupire Nami.

\- Si c’est une histoire de l’embrasser pour qu’elle retrouve sa véritable forme, je peu-

\- Pas touche, l’obsédé ! Grogne Franky en fusillant le cuisinier du regard.

\- Dans tous les cas et dans le doute que cette jeune femme soit véritablement notre navire, nous devrions prendre soin d’elle et...

Les trois humains jettent un œil à leur camarade homme-poisson qui a apparemment bugué devant quelque chose derrière eux et se retournent donc de concert... Pour voir Sunny en train de descendre une nouvelle bière cul sec sous les encouragements sonores de Brook, Usopp et Luffy qui l’entourent.

\- Hop ! Hop ! Hop ! Hop WOOOOOOOOH ET ENCORE UUUUUUUNE !!! S’écrient les trois idiots en chœur.

\- Arrêteeeeeeez, elle va être complètement saoule après !! Se désespère Chopper à leurs côtés en pleurant à moitié.

\- M-mais... Bégaye la navigatrice. Je vais les tuer...

\- LUFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY QU’EST-CE QUE TU FOUS AVEC NOTRE DOUCE SUNNY ??!! Hurle le cuisinier en envoyant un diable jambe enflammé dans la tronche de son capitaine qui l’esquive facilement.

\- Elle découvre les joies de la vie d’humaine, il faut bien qu’elle profite ! Les défend Brook.

\- Elle est pas obligée de profiter aussi radicalement non plus !! Rétorque Nami en furie.

\- Mais j’m’amuse ! Laissez-moi tranquille !!

\- Ouaiiis, laissez-la tranquille ! J’veux faire la fête avec Sunny moi ! S’exclame Luffy à côté en lui tendant une autre chope.

\- Mais arrête ! Lui crie Sanji en lui arrachant l’oreille.

\- SUPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !!! À LA TIENNE MA SUNNY !

\- FRANKY NE LES ENCOURAGE PAS !! Hurle de nouveau la navigatrice.

\- Namiiiii, t’es trop rabat-joie ! Réplique Luffy en lui tirant la langue. Hey Sunny, Nami a pas un secret honteux comme Zoro que tu pourrais nous balancer pour qu’elle se calme, là ?!

\- PARDON ?!

\- J’sais pas ! Attends j’réfléchis ! Annonce la petite blonde.

\- N’ACCEPTE PAS TOI, SALOPERIE !

\- TRAITES PAS MA FILLE DE SALOPERIE, SALE GAMINE !! Lui hurle le cyborg.

\- AH TU VAS PAS T’Y METTRE TOI AUSSI LE PERVERS !! ET DEPUIS QUAND C’EST DEVENU TA FILLE ?!!

\- Est-ce que parler à des mandarines c’est honteux ? Demande candidement Sunny.

\- Pas vraiment, on sait tous qu’elle le fait, lui répond Usopp.

\- Oh... Et se rouler dans les berrys quand elle s’enferme dans la bibliothèque ?

De nouveau, un petit blanc tombe sur l’équipage tandis que Nami blêmit.

\- Mais... Mais... J’hallucine... Bégaie-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ça ne m’étonne pas de toi... ? Soupire Usopp pendant que Luffy, Brook, Chopper et Franky ricanent derrière lui, se moquant allègrement de leur navigatrice.

\- Allez vous faire voir, je fais ce que je veux avec mon argent !!

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, elle se rend d’un pas résolu vers le bar pour y prendre place et commander une boisson.

\- ... Nami ? Que fais-tu ? L’interroge Robin.

\- Je vis ma vie et j’arrête de me prendre la tête pour ce traître de bateau qui préfère baver sur ses propriétaires !! De toute façon on a aucune idée de comment la faire redevenir un foutu morceau de bois et en plus elle commence déjà à être bourrée, alors j’abandonne pour ce soir !

Et elle se détourne pour attraper résolument le cocktail que le barman vient de lui envoyer et le porter à ses lèvres d’un geste déterminé.

\- ... Elle boude, souligne Usopp.

\- Oui, s’amuse l’archéologue en riant.

\- Tant mieux, ça veut dire que c’est elle qui paie ! S’exclame Luffy dans un étrange soubresaut de lucidité. OÏ LE MEC DU BAR, ENVOIE LA TOURNÉE POUR TOUS MES NAKAMAS !!

.

Une bonne heure plus tard, Nami boude toujours accoudée au bar et est à présent accompagnée par Robin, tandis que tous les autres chapeaux de paille –à l’exception de Zoro toujours porté disparu-, continuent les festivités avec Sunny à leur table. Leur niveau sonore a augmenté proportionnellement à leur degré d’alcoolémie et très vite, ils sont devenus l’attraction principale de la taverne (et de son propriétaire, bien trop heureux de se remplir les poches malgré sa peur qu’ils ne lui détruisent son établissement).

\- Aaaaah, j’avais détesté que cette vilaine femme me transforme en ce machin moche ! Grogne Sunny en balançant sa chope dont le liquide cliffe partout sur la table.

\- Ah oui, cette « œuvre d’art » comme elle l’appelait ? S’amuse Chopper.

\- De quoi parle-t-elle ? Interroge Jinbei

\- Un événement qui s’est passé à Dressrosa, une membre de l’équipage de Doflamingo avait transformé Sunny-san en œuvre d’art pour nous empêcher de fuir, lui explique Brook.

\- Tu sentais la différence ?? Demande Usopp à la blonde avec des grands yeux étonnés.

\- Bien sûr ! Ça m’avait toute déformé ! C’était super désagréable !

\- Ma pauvre Sunnyyyyy, et moi qui n’était même pas là pour te protéger !! Braille le cyborg bien éméché à côté d’elle, en attrapant de nouveau l’épaule de la petite blonde pour pleurer.

\- C’est pas grave Papa, Brook a pris ma défense et l’a vaincu !

L’assemblée bloque complètement sur le mot surprenant que la jeune femme vient de sortir avec toute l’innocence et la spontanéité du monde, avant que Franky ne parte dans un torrent de larmes émues et beaucoup trop sonores pour ce monde.

\- ELLE-ELLE-ELLE-ELLE M’A APPELÉ PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!! ROBIIIIIIN, SUNNY M’A APPELÉ PAPA !!!!

\- C’est bien Franky ! Le félicite la brune au loin avec un petit rire alors que Nami soupire bruyamment à ses côtés.

\- Espèce de gros gaga... Commente Sanji d’un air blasé en soufflant fortement sa fumée. Ça m’étonnerait même pas que tu lui fasses des déclarations d’amour même quand elle est en bateau...

\- Oh, mais il le fait !! S’extasie la concernée avec des yeux brillants. Surtout quand il me répare, il est beaucoup trop gentil quand il me dit à quel point il m’aime et qu’il a hâte que je fasse le tour du monde !!

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires et l’alcool aidant sûrement, elle attrape l’immense bras de Franky pour le câliner allègrement avec un immense sourire radieux. Le cyborg lui, semble tiraillé entre la gêne et l’émotion et préfère se planquer le visage dans sa main pour pleurer à chaudes larmes. Luffy est mort de rire à côté (et passablement bourré, aussi) et Usopp et Brook se mettent à ricaner sans scrupule pour se moquer de leur ami.

\- Foutu papa gâteau, renvoie Sanji en souriant derrière sa cigarette.

\- Hahahahaha, Sunny !! Faut que tu nous donnes plus d’anecdotes marrantes comme ça !! S’exclame Luffy. Tiens sur Jinbei par exemple !! Est-ce qu’il fait des trucs bizarres ??

Le susnommé envoie des gros yeux choqués à son capitaine.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi moi Luffy ?!

\- J’sais pas, parce que c’est marrant ? Et que t’es toujours tout calme, aussi ! Shishishishi !

\- Jinbei ?? Crie presque Sunny en se redressant brusquement. Je l’entends souvent glousser bizarrement quand il lit le journal et je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi !! Pourquoi tu glousses, Jinbei ?!

Un doigt inquisiteur est pointé violemment à trois centimètres du nez de l’homme-poisson qui se met à loucher dessus.

\- Je... je glousse, moi... ?

Plusieurs paires d’yeux curieux se tournent vers lui.

\- ... Pourquoi tu glousses, Jinbei ? Insiste Usopp avec un sourire aussi vicieux que curieux.

\- Je ne m’en rends même pas compte ! Se défend-il en toussotant de gêne. C’est... C’est sûrement quand je... Eh bien...

\- ... Eh bien ?? Répète impatiemment Franky.

\- ... Hem. J’ai une petite occupation qui consiste à faire des hypothèses sur des... Probable couples, disons...

Un long silence retombe de nouveau à la table, avant que le squelette n’explose de rire et que Chopper ne fronce les sourcils.

\- Quels probables couples ?

\- N’importe quel couple, de personnes que je connais personnellement ou non... Je trouve cela amusant, que voulez-vous.

\- J’pige pas, signale Luffy en fronçant encore plus les sourcils que son médecin.

\- Normal, c’est un sujet qui dépasse ton entendement, lui répond sèchement Sanji à ses côtés.

\- Eh bien, prenons Shanks le roux, par exemple ! Reprend Jinbei, dont le regard se met à briller étrangement d’excitation. Je le soupçonne fortement d’entretenir une relation avec son ancien compagnon de l’Oro Jackson, Baggy le clown... Leur comportement tend à y penser, en tout cas. Et il en va de même avec Trafalgar Law et Eustass Kidd : il paraîtrait que leurs équipages sont souvent vus sur les mêmes îles, ces derniers temps...

Sanji s’étrangle dans son verre à l’entente des quatre différents noms tandis qu’Usopp, Franky, Chopper et même Luffy font des yeux ronds comme des ballons.

\- ... Law et Kidd... ? Sérieusement ? Bafouille le sniper.

\- Shanks et Baggy ?? Relève Luffy en ricanant.

\- Torao, c’est pas celui qui avait voyagé avec nous à un moment donné ? Réfléchit tout haut Sunny, la tête dans la main et ses yeux fatigués à moitié clos.

\- Yohohoho, mon cher Jinbei, la passion qui semble t’étreindre sur ce sujet me va droit au cœur –bien que je n’en ai plus-, car j’ai moi-même un plaisir coupable similaire !

\- Ah oui ?! S’exclame l’homme-poisson.

\- Il se trouve que je me surprends parfois à composer des chansons dans l’espoir de voir arriver certains heureux événements...

Tous les regards se tournent vers le musicien, pendus à ses lèvres inexistantes.

\- Ah ouiiii, c’est le fameux carnet de l’amour ?! Hurle Sunny en se redressant d’un coup.

\- Exactement ma chère Sunny-san !!

\- Un... Carnet de l’amour... ? Répète lentement Sanji.

\- Oui : j’ai souvent beaucoup d’inspiration en imaginant certains d’entre vous se découvrir une attirance réciproque...

Le cuisinier de l’équipage commence à se décomposer sur place et Usopp ne semble pas bien loin derrière.

\- Euuuh... Tu parles vraiment de nous précisément, là ? Genre tu nous imagines... En couple ?! Les uns avec les autres ?!

Jinbei laisse échapper un petit gloussement qui ne passe pas inaperçu à la tablée tandis que Brook rit de nouveau.

\- Cela m’arrive pour m’amuser, effectivement ! Et puisque tu en parles mon bon Usopp-san, je pense que toi et Luffy feriez un couple merveilleux ! Tu devrais y réfléchir !

Le premier concerné se pétrifie dans une grimace hurlante mais muette tandis que le capitaine explose de rire à s’en rouler par terre.

\- Moi et Usopp ?! HAHAHAHAHAHA MAIS C’EST MON MEILLEUR POTE HAHAHAHAHA !!

\- N’importe quoi... Marmonne Sanji en s’acharnant sur son briquet qui refuse de ré-allumer sa cigarette.

\- Brook, imagines-tu également aussi bien que moi Sanji et Zoro ensemble ?! Lui demande Jinbei les yeux brillants.

Le blond en recrache sa clope sous la violence de la phrase.

\- YOHOHOHOHO tu plaisantes mon cher Jinbei : ils seraient _PAR-FAITS_ ensemble !!

\- VOS GUEULES !! MOI ET LE MARIMO, SÉRIEUSEMENT ?!! J’VAIS VOUS REFAIRE LE PORTRAIT À TOUS LES DEUX, ÇA VOUS PASSERA L’ENVIE DE RACONTER DES CONNERIES !!

Le squelette et l’homme-poisson se mettent à rire de concert, apparemment excités à l’idée de s’être trouvé un hobby commun.

\- Mais... C’est pas possible que Zoro et Sanji soient ensemble, puisque...

Sunny est coupée net dans son début de phrase par le cuistot qui s’est littéralement aplati sur la table pour lui clouer la bouche de ses deux mains, un air paniqué floqué au visage. Il reste bloqué dans cette position tandis que tous les autres lui lancent des regards dévorés de curiosité, en particulier Jinbei et Usopp.

\- Et beeeen, Sanji ? Sourit perfidement ce dernier. On a un petit secret qu’on tient à garder... ?

\- ... Non ? Répond-il alors qu’il relâche la jeune femme mais sans pour autant la quitter des yeux, semblant la supplier silencieusement.

\- Ben quoi ? Demande-t-elle candidement.

\- Rien rien, s’empresse-t-il de lui répondre, et si on arrêtait les frais pour ce soir, hein ?? Je pense qu’on a tous bien assez picolé et...

\- Ooooh que non mon pote, crois pas que tu vas t’en tirer aussi facilement ! Siffle Franky, aussi bourré que ravi. Envoie la sauce, Sunny ! C’est quoi le grand secret de notre cook ?!

\- Sunny, l’appelle le blond en déglutissant, s’il te plait...

La jeune femme se retrouve tiraillée entre son vrai/faux père et le cuisinier et les regarde tous les deux par à-coups anxieux, hésitante sur la marche à suivre.

\- Euuuh... Je devrais le dire ?

\- OUI ! Hurlent presque Usopp, Brook, Jinbei et Franky de concert.

\- NON ! Supplie de nouveau Sanji en même temps.

\- On est à quatre contre un ! Fait remarquer fièrement Usopp, tout en jetant un œil au renne à sa gauche qui s’est endormi la tête sur la table. Et je suis sûr que Chopper aurait été de notre côté ! Tu dois nous le dire, Sunny !

\- J’vois pas ce que ça change que vous soyez quatre ou quarante ! Proteste Sanji. Je vous demande solennellement d’oublier ça, s’il vous plait !

\- On y est presque tous passés, pourquoi t’y réchapperais ? Note Franky.

\- Mais... Parce que...

\- SUNNYYYYYYYY !! Hurle soudainement Luffy en frappant un grand coup enjoué sur la table.

Tout le monde sursaute et s’apprête à râler après lui, mais il enchaîne en ignorant royalement leur réaction agacée.

\- Est-ce que tu peux faire caca ?

Un nouveau silence contrit s’abat à la tablée jusqu’à ce que la blonde ne fasse une grimace choquée.

\- Je... Je sais pas !! Est-ce que je peux faire caca ?!

\- Tu sais pas ?! Mais faut aller vérifier alors !!

\- TU VAS RIEN ALLER VÉRIFIER DU TOUT LUFFY !!! S’étrangle le cyborg en attrapant son capitaine par le cou pour le secouer. Ça va pas bien de lui poser des questions pareilles ?!

\- Shishishishi, allez, nouvelle tournée de bière !!

Luffy saute joyeusement sur la table –non sans tanguer dangereusement-, et attrape la main de Sunny pour la faire danser avec lui dans une improvisation totale et ridicule. Les esclaffements et les râlages reprennent, aussi tonitruants qu’esclaffés. Et parmi cette joyeuse cohue, Usopp ne peut s’empêcher de fixer un certain cuisinier qui est vite retourné à sa cigarette en se tassant sur lui-même.

.

\- Chopper, Usopp, regardeeeeeeez : j’ai retrouvé ma place !!! Shishishishishi !

Le petit renne, qui marche d’un pas lent et endormi aux côtés du sniper, relève mollement la tête en direction de son capitaine pour constater que ce dernier se fait porter sur les épaules de Sunny qui tangue beaucoup trop pour être honnête. Les deux idiots rient à gorge déployée, en tête de file alors que tout le reste des chapeaux de paille les suive en direction du port, s’étant fait virer de la taverne comme des malpropres après que Franky n’ait provoqué une bagarre contre un pirate qui s’était un peu trop approché de sa protégée.

\- Sunny, cours !! J’veux sentir le vent sur mon visage comme quand j’suis vraiment sur ta tête !!

\- Ouiiiiiiii, c’est partiiiii !!!

Elle entame un sprint qui dure littéralement trois secondes et demi, puisqu’ils s’étalent tous les deux comme des crêpes dix mètres plus loin.

\- Luuu... ffyyyy... J’t’interdis de faire... De faire du gringe à mon bébé... Tente d’articuler Franky qui se traîne plus qu’autre chose sur l’épaule de Robin, complètement saoul.

\- Je sais pas si ça compte comme faire du gringe, mais elle a littéralement la tête dans son cul là, note Nami en avisant avec un haussement de sourcil la figure de Sunny enfoncée contre le derrière de leur capitaine qui rit toujours à gorge déployée.

\- KEUWAAAAAAA ?!

\- Doucement Franky, je n’ai pas envie de te ramasser de nouveau, tu pèses trop lourd ! Le rabroue Robin en l’empêchant de tenter lamentablement de se débattre.

\- OOOOOH, LUFFY !!! Hurle soudainement la blonde en se redressant sur ses mains. TES FESSES SONT BEAUCOUP TROP FERMES ET MOELLEUSES, J’AI OUBLIÉ DE TE LE DIRE !!!

Franky se met à hurler à cette phrase tandis que la plupart des chapeaux de pailles se figent, fixant d’un air blasé la femme-bateau et leur capitaine qui se tourne vers elle en se relevant pour exploser à nouveau de rire.

\- Ah ouais ? J’sais pas, peut-être ! T’aimes bien quand je m’assois sur ta tête ?

\- J’ADOOOOOOORE !! Ça me donne le sentiment que tout est bien à sa place... !

Et l’ensemble du groupe ne peut s’empêcher de sourire à cette phrase étrange mais adorable : Luffy assit sur leur figure de proue est effectivement quelque chose de banalement routinier et, maintenant que Sunny leur faisait remarquer, cela leur apportait toujours une sensation particulièrement rassurante lorsque cela arrivait.

\- ... C’est notre pauvre Usopp qui va finir par être jaloux... YOHOHOHOHO !!!

Jinbei se met à se marrer avec lui sous les soupirs épuisés des autres et le hurlement du sniper.

\- Eeeeh ?! Arrêtez avec ça vous deux !! Sérieux, vous faites flipper !! Luffy et moi on est pas ensemble et c’est pas prévu de sitôt, ok ?!

\- Ses fesses appartiennent juste à Sunny, c’est ça ? S’amuse l’archéologue, ce qui fait râler de nouveau le charpentier contre elle qui n’arrive même plus à articuler correctement.

\- Non, elles appartiennent à Sanjiiiiiiii ! S’exclame soudainement Sunny en se tournant joyeusement vers eux. T’en fais pas Sanji, je compte pas lui faire des bisous comme vous faites dans la cuisine ! J’ai bien compris que vous vous aimiez beaucoup beaucoup, tous les deux !

La marche du groupe s’arrête de nouveau nette. Les visages se figent dans une moue choquée, se tournant lentement vers leur capitaine ou leur cuistot –au choix-, l’expression de ce dernier se décomposant sur place alors qu’il fixe la jeune femme d’un air éberlué, laissant même échapper sa cigarette.

Pas perturbé pour un sou, Luffy, quant à lui, explose de rire en se tenant le ventre.

\- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA c’est sympa ça, Sunny ! Mais mes fesses lui appartiennent pas, c’est plutôt les siennes qui m’appartiennent... !

Et il continue de rire, rapidement rejoint par la blonde qui semble prise d’un élan d’affection et se jette dans ses bras pour lui offrir un câlin aussi maladroit qu’enjoué.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse d’être devenue humaine pour pouvoir profiter de vous ! C’est la meilleure soirée de ma vie !!

Mais alors que les deux compagnons se détournent pour reprendre leur marche branlante vers le port, les sept paires d’yeux restantes ne peuvent s’empêcher de fixer le dos de leur cuisinier, qui prend grand soin de ne pas leur montrer son visage. Il ramasse lentement sa cigarette tombée au sol pour la coincer de nouveau entre ses lèvres et s’enfonce furieusement les mains dans les poches pour suivre les deux idiots, sans un mot.

\- ... Bordel, arrive juste à lâcher Usopp.

\- Luffy.... Et Sanji ?! S’étrangle Nami. Mais... Mais je croyais...

\- ... Comment ont-ils fait pour m’échapper... Murmure Robin, sa moue frustrée se tordant presque en une grimace de colère.

\- Quel dommage, il aurait été si parfait avec Zoro, pourtant... Soupire Jinbei.

\- YOHOHOHOHOHO je n’y crois pas mes oreilles –bien que je n’ai pas d’oreille yohohoho !! Je vais pouvoir vous jouer la chanson que j’ai composé pour eux deux, mes amis ! Alors que je ne pensais pas un seul instant cela possible !!

\- Tu vas rien jouer du tout, Brook ! Siffle finalement Sanji en accélérant le pas. Luffy, viens ici qu’on s’explique, tous les deux !!

\- Heyyyy, Sunny vient de me dire qu’Usopp s’entraîne à chanter quand c’est son tour de garde à la vigie !! Leur hurle le susnommé au loin en ignorant totalement son cuistot. C’est vrai Usopp ?!

\- Argh !! N-n-n-n-n-on, c’est faux !! Se défend le sniper, blanc comme un linge. Je-je-je-je... Je fais juste des vocalises de temps en temps, comme ça...

Et les chapeaux de paille se mettent de nouveau à rire en chœur, reprenant leur chemin incertain en ayant aucune idée d’où ils vont bien pouvoir passer la nuit...

.

Et c’est un amas de corps endormis les uns sur les autres à même le sol que Zoro finit par retrouver à l’emplacement même où ils avaient normalement laissé le Sunny la veille. À la différence que cette fois, leur bateau est bien là : mouillant dans l’eau du port fier et entier, sagement amarré au ponton sur lequel bave allègrement Usopp, à moitié affalé dessus.

Le second de l’équipage fixe leur navire un bon moment d’un air incertain, avant d’observer ses nakamas dans un piteux état : entre Franky qui est allongé de tout son long en étoile de mer et qui fait office d’oreiller à Nami et Robin, Chopper qui est lové sur les genoux de Jinbei assis en tailleur, Brook qui ronfle les « fesses » en l’air et la tête contre le sol et Luffy et Sanji adossés l’un contre l’autre dans une position qui a l’air plutôt inconfortable au vu de la mine crispée du cuistot, il se demande bien jusqu’à quand ont pu durer les festivités de la veille pour les mettre dans un état pareil.

Et surtout, ils ont picolé sans lui. Après s’être foutus de sa gueule. Et _ça_ ! Ça c’est vache.

Il prend donc un certain plaisir à réveiller son capitaine d’un coup de pied bien placé dans le ventre.

\- Oï. Réveillez-vous les larves.

Sanji sursaute sous le coup et balaie anxieusement les alentours dans un réflexe de panique mal réveillé, tandis que Luffy tombe à la renverse sans son dossier improvisé dans un gémissement à peine audible.

\- Marimo ?! Qu’est-ce que...

\- Pas trop mal aux cheveux, sourcil en vrille ? Le coupe-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

\- La ferme... Comment tu nous as retrouvé, au juste ?

\- ‘pas tes oignons.

\- Bah tiens.

\- Zoro... ? Émerge à son tour Nami en se redressant, bientôt suivie de Robin. Oh la vache, qu’est-ce que j’ai mal dormi...

\- J’ai des tambours dans la têêête... Se lamente Luffy qui semble se réveiller à son tour. Pourquoi j’ai des tambours dans la têêêêêête ?!

\- T’as la gueule de bois, quoi, commente Zoro en haussant un sourcil.

\- La gueule de bois ? Se réveille subitement Brook. Comme notre chère Sunny, en somme non ?! YOHOHOHOHOHO !!

\- Shishishishi, c’était marrant ça !! Hey Sunny, tu-

Luffy a à peine le temps de zieuter les alentours pour trouver sa compagne que son regard s’échoue immédiatement sur leur bateau amarré, revenu sagement à son état initial. Il est rapidement rejoint dans sa contemplation effarée par tous les autres –avec plus ou moins de latence en fonction de leur taux d’alcoolémie de la veille-.

\- S-Sunny... C’est redevenu un bateau... Lâche Chopper, la bouche en cœur.

\- Comment cela se fait-il... ? Demande Jinbei dans un murmure.

\- Comme ça, sans raison ?! Vraiment ?! S’énerve à son tour Nami.

\- Au moins, on va pouvoir repartir tranquillement... Commente Zoro en se grattant l’arrière de la tête.

Franky est le dernier à se réveiller aux côtés de Robin et écarquille les yeux en voyant son navire, avant d’être agité d’un violent sanglot qui se transforme en torrent de larmes silencieuses.

De son côté, Luffy a depuis longtemps baissé la tête pour se planquer sous son chapeau. Et parmi les commentaires aussi contrits qu’effarés de ses nakamas autour de lui, Sanji pose une main douce sur son épaule.

Et il s’écoule encore de longues secondes avant que le chapeau de paille ne se passe rapidement le revers de la main sur son visage et relève la tête armé de son sourire rayonnant.

\- Les gars, on y va ou quoi ?! J’croyais qu’on avait un One Piece à trouver ?!

Les neuf compagnons du jeune homme se tournent vers lui pour lui offrir un petit sourire et s’empressent de grimper à bord de leur cher bateau, le cœur gros.

.

.

.

\- Luffy... ?

Le capitaine, assis à son spot habituel alors qu’ils avaient repris la mer depuis la veille, se tourne vers son archéologue et la retrouve avec un journal en main et un petit sourire en coin.

\- Tu devrais jeter un œil à ceci, lui dit-elle en lui tendant les liasses de papier.

Dans un haussement de sourcil, Luffy s’en empare et se met à lire la page indiquée.

\- Je l’ai déjà montré aux autres. Cela explique pas mal de choses...

Derrière le journal, un immense sourire s’étire sur le visage du capitaine.

\- Et Franky, ça va ? Demande-t-il à sa nakama.

\- Il n’est pas prêt de sortir de son atelier de sitôt, mais il s’en remettra, ne t’en fais pas. C’est une situation qui nous met tous dans une étrange position, mais je suppose que nous devrions nous estimer heureux que les choses soient rentrées dans l’ordre...

\- Bien sûr que oui, lui répond-il avec un sourire résolu. On a eu la chance de passer une soirée avec notre onzième nakama, c’est pas tout le monde qui peut s’en vanter !

\- Fufufu, c’est vrai !

\- Tu diras à Franky qu’il arrête de pleurer et qu’il vienne plutôt s’amuser avec nous sur le pont ! Ordre du capitaine !

\- Si c’est un ordre du capitaine, alors... S’amuse-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Luffy retourne s’assoir correctement pour fixer la mer droit devant lui et ne peut s’empêcher de jeter un coup d’œil au bois jaune sous ses fesses, le tapotant légèrement d’un air rêveur.

\- ... T’en fais pas, c’était une super soirée. Sanji t’en veux pas tant que ça, tu sais, alors t’as pas à te faire de mouron... Et moi j’espère vraiment qu’on pourra s’en refaire une autre un de ces quatre, Sunny... !

Et sur le journal qui commence à s’envoler à ses côtés, on peut lire que la Marine a relevé la présence récente d’un mystérieux personnage qui peut donner vie aux objets pour seulement douze heures et qui a apparemment fait pas mal de grabuge sur l’île même qu’ils viennent de quitter...

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà pour mon human!Sunnyyyyy \o/ J’espère que ça vous a plu ! Allez vite lire ceux de mes bébous d’amour Voirloup, 6Starlight6 et Leia Favaz qui sont d’un ton bien différent du mien : ça ne peut être qu’intéressant !
> 
> (Et merci pour cette mini aventure avec vous, mes bg !! J’vous aime très fort <3
> 
> Soraa~


End file.
